tatsunokovscapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ScopeScorp
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tatsunoko vs Capcom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tekkaman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nathbud789 (Talk) 20:22, March 15, 2010 Welcome Great to see a contributor here as theres not many people here. I myself have the game and I have over 5000 points in the rankings. My favorite characters to use are Megaman Volnutt, HURRICANE Polymar, and the big guns IVAN. I am the founder if you want to know. Perhaps sometime you and me will have a brawl as soon as I get my friend code. Hope you'll help out some more. Sincearly Nathbud789 P.S. If we do go against each other you'd better prepare yourself. P.S.S. Do you beleive Tekkaman Blade and Zero are overpowered because I seriously do think they are. Finding Your Friend Code If you have the game you can just look at your Friend or Rival Roster and it'll be at the top. Syber Uppercut! 20:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tekkaman Blade and Zero They're not overpowered, just cheap. But if you think about it, Zero has good corner pressure and Tekkaman Blade is just good. Syber Uppercut! 20:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Friend Code My code is 2880-1389-1635 Leave a message on my talk page if you want to brawl. Speaking of which if you have super smash bros brawl or mario kart wii you can challenge me to that too. See you on the battle field! T VS C TIme! Does right now seem good for you cause I'm ready to rock. Also I'll post my other friend codes up later. Let's Do It! Ok!!!!!!! Syber Uppercut! 20:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Signature: Could you start putting your signature? Syber Uppercut! 20:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Nathbud789 21:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I had to go. If you ever want a match just let me know and I'll try and get back to ya. see ya later. Nathbud789 21:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Great fights You're a pretty good fighter and I had a lot of fun. You had me on the rope a lot and vise versa. Next time I hope I'll see a SILVAH FINGER CLASH!!! Nathbud789 23:34, March 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Great fights Oh you will, and you'll see some other people too. Syber Uppercut! 20:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Time Just wanted to know what time it is where you live. For me its 3:18P.M Nathbud789 19:18, March 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Time It's 2:42 PM Central Time over here. I live in Texas. Syber Uppercut! 20:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I suppose Right now is fine with you. Nathbud789 19:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I all set I am on wifi and waiting for a match anytime Nathbud789 20:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Character I use IVAN is the code name for the mech. First appeared in lost planet extreme conditions. His name should be in the instruction manual. Character Differences I heard that there were changes between the character's moves in Cross generation of heroes to ultimate all stars to make the game more balanced. Do you think you could try searching for this? Nathbud789 19:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Changes I don't believe that they changed the moves, but the Game Mechanics. I think they took out Infinites some characters had and Re-Balanced the whole game for its US and Europe Release. Syber Uppercut! 20:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Attack of the Rage Quitters Have people been quitting wifi matches when you win because it happens all the time with me. Every match I win they always quit. People only do that to either piss people off or to prevent themselves from losing a measly few points. This online system should have been set up better. Nathbud789 19:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Attack of the Rage Quitters It happens to me every once in a while, mostly when I battle people with the same rank or higher but it doesn't happen to me enough for me to get pissed off because I still get the points when I win. And about the Online system, it could be tweeked to be better but I think only about the Rage Quitting. Syber Uppercut! 20:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Translation I was thinking for the articles we should translate some of the lines they say into english. Obviously IVAN and Frank would be left out. Nathbud789 00:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) 2nd Language I believe that that woulde be actually a great idea, I have already managed to translate some of the lines they said previous to your suggestion so I am already ahead. Syber Uppercut! 20:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) mario kart wii and Smash bros friend codes Mario Kart Wii:1806-2193-4861 Super Smash Bros. Brawl:3524-2061-5770 Please register these codes when you get the chance. Nathbud789 18:24, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Friend Codes: I've registered you so all you have to do is register me. Syber Uppercut! 20:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC)